The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to coaxial connectors that are mounted to circuit boards.
Coaxial connectors are known for interconnecting various coaxial components, such as coaxial cables, circuit boards, and/or the like. Coaxial connectors include one or more coaxial contact pairs. Each coaxial contact pair includes a signal contact and a ground contact that is arranged coaxially with the signal contact. Coaxial connectors are used for a wide variety of applications, such as, but not limited to, radio frequency (RF) connections.
Known coaxial connectors are not without disadvantages. For example, the contacts of at least some known coaxial connectors are fabricated using a screw-machining process. But the screw-machined contacts have a limited minimum size (i.e., screw-machined contacts can only be made so small). Accordingly, the density of the coaxial contact pairs within the coaxial connector is limited by the screw machining process used to fabricate the contacts.
There is a need for a coaxial connector having smaller contacts.